


Leviathan Rock City but a little to the left

by uhyeahwtf (orphan_account)



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Polyamorous Character, Canon-typical substance use, Character Study if you squint?, Cunnilingus, Eating out, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, I spell it Sandra Lynn I’m sorry, I will die for Garthy O’Brien, Light Angst, Non-binary character, Other, Polyamory, Sandra Lynn doesn’t think before she does, Still bad at tagging, consider it a lost scene, don’t worry though, haha she does Garthy, iiiiiiiit’s sex!, not really - Freeform, this almost happened though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/uhyeahwtf
Summary: In another world where Sandra Lynn agreed to an open/polyamorous relationship with Jawbone.A world where no teen friend of her daughter’s walks in on her and the fearsome Garthy O’Brien.
Relationships: Garthy O’Brien/Sandra Lynn Faeth, Sandralynn Faeth/Jawbone O'Shaughnessey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Leviathan Rock City but a little to the left

Sandra Lynn had made plenty of bad decisions when she was drunk. She’d gotten tattoos she didn’t remember paying for, several of which were small or could’ve been covered easily with floral patterns. She’d hooked up with strange people and woke! up in unfamiliar beds. She had downed shots and smoked blunts without asking many questions. 

This maybe wasn’t her worst mistake, but it was, in essence, a mistake nonetheless. Sandra Lynn lived with a partner she loved dearly, Jawbone, openly polyamorous, and maybe in some different time, she would’ve asked him to commit to her, and only her. 

Unfortunately, she knew that she had a tendency of not committing to her partners. She didn’t know, exactly, if that made her polyamorous or not. 

In her hazy state of mind, Sandra Lynn only barely remembered Jawbone and the life they were starting to lead. Going off and sleeping with a person she’d just met, mostly to impress her daughter? Well, she didn’t know if that was okay in Jawbone’s book. Sandra Lynn could picture him disappointed or angry at her just as easily as she could imagine him forgiving her for not asking beforehand. These thoughts mostly came later, though, when her head was clearer. 

Instead Sandra Lynn focused on Garthy O’Brien, tall, striking and flirtatious, who was bringing her back to their bedchambers. They slipped into the room together, locking the door and making a beeline towards perhaps the biggest bed Sandra Lynn had ever seen. Around it were several theatrical canopies of red velvet falling dramatically on waves of white silk sheets. The bed was large enough to hold maybe seven, and wondered for a moment if Garthy had ever had so many at once. 

The thought evaporated when she was lifted, thoroughly lifted, before being pushed gently down onto the bed by Garthy. They sat on their knees before Sandra Lynn’s spread legs, unzipping her shorts and otherwise disrobing her, shimmying out of their own long, open duster. Her hand was up and exploring their muscled torso covered by fascinating tattoos as Garthy leaned down to kiss her. Sandra Lynn then threw her arms up around them, using all her strength to pull them down so they made more contact. 

Garthy was elated by her enthusiasm, expecting her to just lay back and let them wash over her. It was a nice change of pace for them, oft in control of their sexual encounters. They allowed Sandra Lynn to pull them in farther and take handfuls of their hair, all but biting at her mouth. Garthy only parted from her to kick off their boots and loose trousers, and she quickly followed suit. Sandra Lynn peeled off her bra and underwear, and looked over to see Garthy had stripped fully as well. 

She sat up to engage in more kissing, hands sliding from their sides then to the small of their back, relishing in the tiny shivers of Garthy’s. Sandra Lynn pinned them down, preparing to get down to business on a thoroughly impressed Garthy. “I’m not goin’ to lie, darling, I figured you was more of a pillow princess, as it were,” their voice came in a low rumble. Sandra Lynn gave a confident smile downwards. “Far from it,” she said sweetly before moving to nip at their jaw, sucking deep marks into their neck. Garthy encouraged her with a deep groan. 

Sandra Lynn’s hands were curious on their body, scratching lightly over their back, exploring over their nipples, daring to dip towards their crotch, but she took her time. She marked Garthy carefully, only leaving a couple that would remain for longer than a few weeks. After what felt like ages, Sandra Lynn found herself just a few inches away from Garty’s heat. She gave an experimental lick through their folds, as it had been a while since she’d gone down on someone. 

Garthy shuddered, shifting their hips when Sandra Lynn opted to use her hand for now, rubbing slow circles into their clit with her middle and index fingers. Her offhand rested on Garthy’s inner thigh, where she made a silent note to place more bites upon feeling how soft but strong it was. Sandra Lynn’s fingers explored farther back, pushing up and into Garthy, opening up their inner walls. She curled her fingers which made them hiss, not in pain, but in heavy approval. 

The friction increased eventually, with a third finger in Garthy, curling and pumping in then out before curling up again. Sandra Lynn admired the quiet sounds they let out, especially when she leaned in to lick their clit. They swore on a gasp, looking down at Sandra Lynn with new intent in their eyes. “Do that again,” they found themself requesting to a newly smug Sandra Lynn. She licked their clit again, slow, lewd, and Garthy gave a guttural groan.

Sandra Lynn pumped her fingers in deeply, moving to suck on Garthy’s clit now, her tongue prodding at it gently but with a notable passion. An orgasm was starting building steadily in their gut. “Might wanna stop now, my sweet,” Garthy warned, moaning. “I’d rather get a turn in on you before I cum.” They said, pulling Sandra Lynn up for a tongue-heavy kiss before easily flipping her over. She gave a little squeal of exhilaration that Garthy found honestly endearing. 

They inspected a couple of tattoos on her body, particularly interested in one on her hip. It depicted the word “Troublemaker” in bold, cursive font. Garthy gave the spot a kiss before moving down towards the area of more immediate interest. With no sense of hesitation, their mouth descended over Sandra Lynn, who moaned a little louder than Garthy had. Their tongue swirled in her, finding a steady rhythm between flicking at her clit and pushing deep into her. Garthy let out an exhale when her hands twisted back into their hair. 

Sandra Lynn rolled her hips to encourage them, biting down onto her lip. “That’s good,” her voice slurred through a few gasps. One of Garthy’s hands ran up over her torso to fondle her breasts, tweaking nipples and squeezing gently. It wasn’t long before she was shaking, seconds before cumming, but Garthy pulled up and off before she had the chance. She groaned at them with glossy eyes when they came back up with a smirk. “I was so close,” Sandra Lynn complained. Garthy winked at her and just said, “Feels better when you hold off a little, though.” 

Sandra Lynn crawled up into their lap, kissing at their jaw and neck. Through bouts of kisses she pointedly told them, “Yeah, but it’s so good when it’s just right and coming so fast that you can’t bother stopping it. An inevitable tidal wave of good,” she stumbled over some of the bigger words she said, but Sandra Lynn’s point was clear. “Gonna make it so good,” she insisted, moving back down to Garthy, who didn’t have it in them to refuse. 

Sandra Lynn made good on her promise, tongue busy and fingers back up into Garthy, curling into a sensitive bundle of nerves over and over again. Louder gasps came from them after she sucked their clit hard again, and they felt their orgasm coming back, the pull in their gut twice as strong as before. This time, Garthy didn’t ask Sandra Lynn to stop, and they came hard with a song of long groaning. 

In fact, Sandra Lynn didn’t stop at all. Garthy’s orgasm only encouraged her to work her fingers even harder and faster, tongue circling their clit. The groaning rose in their throat and suddenly Garthy was letting out some higher-pitched, whiney sounds. It embarrassed them a bit, but hell, they weren’t going to tell Sandra Lynn to stop now. “Oh good god, just like that,” they whimpered, hips stuttering and thighs shaking as again Sandra Lynn sucked their clit. A second orgasm crashed over Garthy with a previously unimagined strength, leaving them panting and limp. 

Sandra Lynn felt quite proud of herself as she lifted her head, seeing the open-mouthed, blissful Garthy panting. “Don’t know if I can move to get onto you,” they admitted, bones heavy. “But you can certainly get up here to ride my face?” Sandra Lynn didn’t need to head that suggestion twice, leaving a final kiss on Garthy’s hipbone before following their instructions to sit on Garthy’s face. That devilish tongue of theirs darted quickly to work, apparently abiding to Sandra Lynn’s philosophy for now. 

It took no time for Garthy to work her back up to the edge, their tongue pressed out flat for Sandra Lynn to grind down against. She was just about to release when Garthy, like the tease they were, retracted their tongue from her clit. She gasped, feeling betrayed, and Garthy saw as her relaxed, pleasured face turned almost angry. It was quite the sight. In newfound dominance, Sandra Lynn grabbed Garthy’s hair and tugged. “Bad,” she growled. 

Garthy wasn’t used to such a fiery response to their tomfoolery but in the heat of the moment found it incredibly hot. “Be good. Make me cum.” Sandra Lynn commanded. Garthy couldn’t help but obey, licking back up into her, swirling their tongue around her clit with a more sincere intention than before. Sandra Lynn came with praises on her tongue, grinding down hard onto Garthy’s mouth before collapsing next to them. 

It was a great mistake, all things considered. It fell into a complicated gray area of half-regret that made her think harder than she ideally wanted to at night. Sandra Lynn felt guilty about it, sure, but it was the sort of beautiful singular mistake that you, in the end, might’ve repeated. All through the Adventure, she kept her fingers crossed that Jawbone would either be cool with it immediately or eventually forgive her when she told him. Sandra Lynn promised herself she would tell him. 

After that night, she thought about Garthy O’Brien sometimes. It was mostly of the romantic but inconvenient fantasy of having a pirate partner to send her letters via bird messenger, detailing desire and mystery, and to visit on occasion for nights both unforgettable and mostly spent completely black-out drunk. Sandra Lynn sighed. She was getting too old for that kind of hopeful, lusty relationship. 

When she returned home to Solace and spilled her guts to Jawbone, he heartily disagreed with that sentiment. He smiled, kissed her cheek and suggested that she should write to Garthy O’Brien soon. 

They spent the night in, cuddling, and wondering what type of bird would make for the coolest messenger for her to send.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
